The specific aims of the Education Core, under the direction of Dr. Dolores Gallagher-Thompson, are: 1) disseminate current knowledge on AD and related disorders, as well as information yielded from Center- affiliated research, by using the educational programs in geriatrics currently in place at both the VA and Stanford Medical Center and by launching a new Seminar Series, 2) enhancing these efforts using state-of- the-art World Wide Web (WWW) technologies for dissemination of knowledge as well as for knowledge testing of professionals, 3) developing an interdisciplinary clinicopathologic conference, 4) increasing the ethnogeriatric focus of the educational programs in geriatrics currently in place at both the VA and Stanford Medical Centers and integrate these efforts with those of the Clinical and Neuropathology Cores to obtain relevant tissue and genetic samples from ethnically diverse population, 5) expanding our annual newsletter to a quarterly report for consumption both by the University and external audience and publish on the WWW, 6) delivering Continuing Medical Education (CME) credit to community professionals both through Web-based technologies and dinner programs for professionals, 7) linking with State and local organizations, and 8) assessing the effectiveness of our educational programs.